experiment_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Everest VI
Joseph Everest is the main character of EXPERIMENT. Joseph is an active conduit, living in New York. His powers were activated by Andrew Harvey, He is the first born to Domonic and Sienna Everest Appearance In the first arc, he has the appearance of a typical teenager, with brown spiky hair and coffee brown eyes. His attire consists of his work uniform (a black t-shirt with a white long sleeve undershirt, a strapped backback, and a walkie-talkie) or casual clothing (a black sports jacket). After his status change, his eyes change to a navy blue Personality History Plot Status: Active Arc Beasts Awakening Arc World in Ruins Arc Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Powers Electrokinesis Electrokinesis is the manipulation of electricity, staticity, and harnessing lightning in ones mind. This is Joseph's first released power and as such, he is most proficient in electric techniques above all other powers. While in L.A., Joseph discovers the "Electro-dynamics" of this power- it heals his injuries and boosts his energy to provide unlimited power. Joseph learns many techniques with electrokinesis such as the following: *'Electro Heal'- By charging electricity in his body, Joseph is able to replenish himself and heal any wounds or injuries *'Electro Boost'- By charging electricity in his legs and arms, Joseph gains an unlimited amount of electricity for a specific amount of time Cryokinesis Cryokinesis is the manipulation of ice, water, and all liquid objects. In L.A., Joseph gains this power soon after arriving, making this his second proficient skill in combat. He obtains it after fighting alongside Alex Smith, the impressions of the ice on Joseph's soul made it release Joseph's own power. He gained this power alongside his wife, Melanie, who turns out to be an ice conduit. Joseph discovers the "Cryo-dynamics" of this power- providing Joseph with protection against all harmful and fatal situations in the form of a layer of armor and shields. Joseph learns many ice and water techniques such as: *'Cryo Skin'- By forming ice on his skin, Joseph becomes very resilient and invincible, taking damage that would otherwise cause serious damage to him. *'Cryo Buckler'- By gathering ice in his hands and expanding them, Joseph gains ice-formed buckler shield in both hands that deflect bullets and other projectiles. Pyrokinesis Pyrokinesis is the manipulation of fire, ashes, and lava/magma. In L.A., Joseph gains pyrokinesis as his third power, making it another proficient skill of his to use in combat. He obtained it after his encounter with Jaser Maddox, the impressions of his energy activated Joseph's own pyrokinesis. He gained this power along with Reese, who turned out to be a fire conduit. He discovered the "Pyro-dynamics" of this power- it creates prowess in battle(Intimidation and strikes fear in other opponents) and provides another berserk style. Along with these, Joseph learns many pyrokinesis techniques such as the following: *'Pyro Aura'- By gathering fire around his entire body, Joseph emits a terrifying and menacing glow around his body, making his enemies cower and become weak *'Pyro Wings'- By gathering fire in his shoulders, Joseph gains wings formed from ashes and fire, enhancing his teleportation and amplifying his power, turning his opponents into ash from a slight touch *'Pyro Rage'- By gathering fire in his entire right arm, Joseph turns his arm into a gigantic blade formed of magma . He gains a menacing evil appearance, turning his eyes completely red and goes on a killing spree Aerokinesis Aerokinesis is the manipulation of wind and air. In L.A. Joseph gains aerokinesis as his fourth and lsat power in L.A., he is surprisingly proficient in this power that he uses it without even realizing it. Joseph obtains this power after his encounter with Matheas, When he activated this power, using a power stone, it was released by the large amounts of energy impressions left by fighting side-by-side with Kate Maddox- the Wind Prime who came to aid him in his fight against Monstrosity. He first dscovered this power by noticing the "Aero-dynamics" of this power- amplifying his speed and strength tremendously. Soon afterwards, Joseph learns many wind techniques: *'Aero' Sprint- By wrapping wind around his legs, Joseph can run much faster, even run on buildings and elevated surfaces. *'Aero' Jump- By wrapping wind around his legs, Joseph can jump much higher and even farther. *'Aero Launch'- By wrapping wind aroun his fists, Joseph can lift heavy things and toss them very far. *'Aero' Punch- By wrapping wind around his arms, Joseph becoms stronger and can throw a very devastating punch. *'Aero' Slice- By wrapping wind around his sword, Joseph's melee combat is amplified by making the sword faster, stronger, and attacks are more devastating. Olympian Abilities Kombat Expert: Magik Expert: Enhanced Strength: Immense Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Gladius Irae (Latin, Wrath): In the Status: Active arc, Joseph's gladius takes the form of a deserted, aged bat that was in a dumpster on the side of an old sports store. Because Joseph didn't follow tradition and use a cavaritus to develope his gladius, he had to make a spiritual imprint of his own on the bat by using it in combat and releasing shockwaves of his mana. In the beginning of the Beasts Awakening Arc, he continues to wield the bat, but it has corroded very badly- meaning it was on the brink of evolution. Later en route to LA, he manifested his gladius' first developement stage, which appeared to be an all black katana with an oval black guard and some kind of inscription on the blade reading "Deus Mecum" meaning "God is with me." After his second fight with Tate, his gladius evolved again but more complex: two scimitars with a black blade and a silver edge with electric blue hilts and a red rope connecting the swords at the base of the hilt. In the World in Ruins Arc, Joseph's gladius has been fully developed and is now in the form of a katana with a blue hilt and silver elliptical guard with a black sheath. *'Ignition': Irae's Igntion command is "Devastate in the name of Glory", Joseph slashes Irae upward then downward releasing a shockwave of energy in the release, Irae become a large broadsword in the shape of a lightning bolt with a jagged and scattered gauge in the shape of a lighting bolt down the middle of the blade. The blade is black with a silver edge all around the blade *'Matrix': Not yet Achieved Trivia Category:Conduit Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist